MQ-1 Predator
thumb|right|400px|An MQ-1 Predator over Hollywood in The MQ-1 Predator is a real-life UAAV (Unmanned Aerial Assault Vehicle) in use by the United States Air Force and several other countries worldwide. It features most prominently in the Season Two episode . The Predator seen in Chuck is significantly upgraded from the real life variant, both visually and mechanically. Additionally, the weapons systems it appears to use seem far in advance of what is currently viable - in real life, the aircraft is armed with Hellfire missiles. Relevance to Plot The Predator plays a large part in "Chuck Versus the Predator", when Orion attempts to communicate with Chuck from Hong Kong. Fulcrum invade Orions hideout, but Orion escapes just in time, and calls in a Predator to perform an air strike on the building. Later, Chuck is due to receive a computer developed by Orion. Jeff and Lester intercept the package when it is delivered to the Buy More, perceiving it to be the new Roark Instruments laptop. Along with Morgan, they start up the laptop, and claim they are unable to identify as they are in danger. The screen then changes to the command of a Predator UAV, but Morgan, Lester and Jeff believe the laptop to be running an advanced flight simulator. In reality, they are giving co-ordinates to a real Predator which takes off from Edwards Air Force Base and heads towards the co-ordinates which the trio gave - the Buy More. Casey, Chuck and Sarah realize the Predator is heading straight for the store, believing that Orion is attempting to kill Chuck. However, just as Casey is about to hit the fire alarm to evacuate the store, Morgan, Jeff and Lester change the course of the Predator, and make it target the Beverly Hills Buy More instead. Realizing this couldn't possibly be Orion, the team locate the trio and after a brief tussle retrieve the laptop, cancelling the air strike just as the Predator arms its weapons. Finally, at the end of the episode, Orion programs a Predator drone to destroy the helicopter one of his agents was put in by Fulcrum. Fulcrum, believing the agent to be Orion, therefore assume he is dead. Trivia/Goofs *Whilst it is plausible that a Predator UAV could have been based out of Edwards Air Force Base, it is highly unlikely an armed variant would be, as these are much more likely to be found on the front line. *According to Casey, the Predator used to blow up Orion's Hong Kong hideout was the same one used to target the Buy More. Given that the Predator has a real-life maximum speed of around 135 mph, it is unlikely the aircraft could have traveled from Hong Kong to Burbank in the few hours between the two events. *It is unclear why the MQ-1 Predator was chosen to feature in the episode, and not the more modern MQ-9 Reaper. It is possible that the relatively few numbers of Reaper's necessitated that the production team choose a more common UAAV for realism reasons. *Despite the fact that the Predator uses a turboprop engine, the sounds used in "Chuck Versus the Predator" are those of a jet engine. Category:Gadgets